The contractor shall take responsibility for the Biological Data Processing System (BDPS) and all of its subsystems. This responsibility shall include design and/or redesign of system programs as well as initial coding, revising, testing, debugging, documentation, operation and/or maintenance of all system software. Also, included in this responsibility for the BDPS software is its adaptation to whatever hardware and operating systems are selected as host systems.